Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the advancement of technology and expansion of the consumer electronics industry, an increasing variety of functionality is expected in electronic devices such as tablets and smartphones. Image and video capture is one of the most important types of functionality. For instance, having both front and rear facing cameras is now required to be competitive in the smartphone marketplace.
The implementation of multiple cameras is also a differentiating factor in sports and action cameras, body cameras for law enforcement, security cameras, medical devices, agricultural monitoring systems, drone cameras, and devices for capturing virtual reality content.
However, multiple image or video capture subsystems typically not only add to the complexity and cost of electronic devices, but also result in design challenges considering the advantages of a small form factor, especially thickness, of such devices which may be a major design consideration.
In addition, current multiple camera implementations often contain redundancies which add considerably to manufacturing costs, shorten battery life, add weight, and create additional complexity in both hardware and software systems.